This invention relates to a remote speed controller for an electric motor employing capacitors and particularly, but not exclusively, relates to such a controller for controlling the speed of a fan motor.
The present invention is closely associated with the motor speed control circuit forming the subject of applicants co-pending patent application Ser. No. 783,431 filed on the same day as the present Application.
In said co-pending patent application, there is described a permanent capacitor reversible motor speed control circuit wherein a plurality of capacitors are connected across the windings of the motor via means which, when selectively switched or physically actuated, cause different combinations of said capacitors to be connected in series or in parallel across the windings such as to select a particular motor speed and to change the performance characteristics of the motor in accordance with the particular combination of capacitors selected. Preferably, the capacitors are located in and form a capacitor pack which is connected by means of a plug or switched plug to a socket assembly which may be located within or on the motor casing or within or on an appliance casing in which the motor is installed.